Winter Akatsuki One shots
by DiabolicalINk
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Sakura paired with different members of the Akatsuki with Winter as the theme. Takes place in the three years in between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden when Sakura is sent on a mission to join the Akatsuki as a spy.
1. Snowmen (Tobi)

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THIS IS A FAN WRITTEN STORY.**

A/N

This is my first ever Naruto Fanfiction! W-wait no comeback I swear I'm not a bad writer! /sweatdrop

Hahaha anyways, I write all the time but this will be my first time attempting a Naruto Fanfiction (I read them like its nobody's business)

I will do my best to keep all the characters in character but I will probably have to tweak Sakura a bit, still keeping her original qualities but shining more light on the quality that compliments her Akatsuki one shot partner C:. I am kind of a stickler on ooc-ness so I will do the best of my ability to keep everyone in character only stretching it for the sake of romance but not so much stretching, just how I feel they would react in the situation of love, that being said, please enjoy C:

Next chapter is going to be a part two of this one with Madara as the love interest.

By the way I know like barely anything on honorifics aside from what I've read in other fanfictions, manga, or watched in anime so feel free to correct me.

Also, this will not follow the original storyline of Naruto 100% b/c in the original storyline Tobi joins the akatsuki after sasori dies, but in my story he is going to join it at the start of the three year gap in between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. The second year of the three year gap is when this story takes place.

* * *

**Winter Akatsuki one shots**

**#1 Snowmen**

**Tobi**

Sakura was a book aficionado, she loved the texture of the smooth thin page between her thumb and index fingers as she continued to crusade through said book, piecing together the mystery romance novel as she went. Sakura was never one to deny herself a good book and once she picked one up she couldn't seem to stop reading it until the mystery was solved, until the end game was absolute. Sakura was on the last chapter of the first novel of a new mystery series, she had already predicted the ending of this particular book but, never one to do something half-heartedly, Sakura decided to push through anyways. Flipping the page, she heard a familiar far off cry and quickened steps rushing closer and closer. Closing her book with a sigh, she untangled her blanket and got up off of the couch.

"Sakuuraaa-chan!" the cry was soon followed with a flash of black and orange as the blur attached his strong arms around her small waist.

"This is the last straw Tobi un! I'm going to blow you up hmm!"

An extremely angry Deidara flew around the corner as his blonde hair practically rose like a wolf's heckles his eyes an rage filled blue. But all Sakura could focus on was how the strong arms around her waist tightened.

"Sakura-chan don't let Deidara hurt me! Tobi's a good boy!"

Sakura sighed, dis-attaching Tobi's resistant arms from around her.

It was about a year or so ago when Tsunade sent Sakura onto this mission having her infiltrate the akatsuki as a spy. For her village Sakura gave it all, her friends, her family, her lifestyle, she could only thank Kami that Naruto wasn't there when she left, he was off training with that pervy sage. She was now listed as a traitor to her village the only people who knew of her mission was the Hokage and a few higher ups. The worst part of it all was that Sakura had no clue how she had gotten so comfortable in her current disposition, she actually, dare she say it, _enjoyed_ being around the Akatsuki. Although they looked really diabolical from the outside, they were actually a really interesting group of people, knowing them personally. Each of the members having their distinctive personalities it was an understatement to say she had gotten used to be around them. While her mission was _always_ her top priority, she decided that she could afford to loosen up and have some fun around these individualistic people.

"What did he do this time?" Sakura said to the blonde as the black and orange man hid behind her.

This type of thing was happening more and more often, she was one of the few members that did not get annoyed by Tobi's hyper active antics and childish ways. In a way, they interested her, Tobi was like a mystery novel to Sakura.

The blonde sneered angrily as he stated his answer "That little piece of shit" he said pointing to the tall man behind her. "Put my _clay_ in my toothpaste tube!"

Sakura's eyes widened looking back at Tobi, his visible dark eye sparkling a bit too malicious betraying his innocent 'little kid' persona. Sakura sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day

"Tobi, why did you put clay in Deidara-san's toothpaste tube?"

"Tobi thought because Deidara-sempai likes clay so much he would want it in there too!"

Deidara growled, glaring up a storm at the swirl masked Akatsuki.

"One day Sakura will not be here to protect you un, And when that happens I'm going to drag your ass across this floor!" He shouted threateningly before he retreated.

It was kind of a rule not to beat each other up around Sakura for the plain fact that it gets her angry and she could be quite destructive when she was angry, so Tobi made it a point to always rush to find Sakura whenever he got in trouble with the other members.

After Deidara left Sakura turned to face the tall mysterious masked Akatsuki, she crossed her arms. Sakura decided to go with the tactic she used on her younger cousins when they always got in a fight over something like this, she found out over the course of her time in this organization that using those life skills were extremely helpful, "Tobi, would you want someone to stuff something _you_ really liked into a toothpaste tube."

Tobi tilted his head tapping his finger on the bottom of his mask in a thinking manner, as if he was tapping his chin.

He then leaned down to Sakura's height so that they were eye level to one another after a couple more seconds of thinking, in Tobi's light hearted manner of speaking he said;

"I don't think Sakura-chan would like being stuffed into a small tube."

Sakura's face went thirty different shades of red as she tried to sputter an answer. As she flailed about a dark chuckle came from '"Tobi's" mask that sent a lightning strike down her spine that set off fireworks in her stomach, his eye met hers and she could see the amused filled malice sparkle in the obsidian depth. Her face then turned to about a hundred different shades of red. It was moments like this when she knew that Tobi was not simply "Tobi"

Tobi then straightened, the lightness and childish façade blanketing once again over him. She couldn't help but to smile as the tall and to strong for his own good, man gave her a tight hug lifting her off of her feet. His touch always seemed to bring tingles to her fingertips and a rush to her veins.

"Thanks Sakura-chan for protecting Tobi~" he singsonged setting sakura down on her feet and then starting to bolt off.

"Tobi." Sakura's one word halted him in his steps and he spinned around to meet her eyes.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Don't cause Deidara any more trouble this week okay?"

Tobi visibly pouted slouching.

"Tobi didn't mean to cause Deidara trouble, Tobi's a good boy!"

Sakura smiled warmly at her pouting friend "I know."

Those two words returned his enthusiasm and he straightened up cheerfully as he

dashed off after giving her a wave.

Sakura then took up her chair curling her legs underneath her as she wrapped her faux fur blanket around her. For a moment sakura looked outside wondering when it was going to stop snowing. Although she returned to her book her thoughts veered away and back to Tobi. He was an anomaly to her, although Tobi looked simple she knew that was far from the case. Over the last year she had heard only a handful of times his voice grow dark and his whole persona seeming to darken as he gave off powerful chakra waves, his sheer power was almost suffocating. Tobi was much like a mystery book to Sakura she just could not figure him out. Among the members of the Akatsuki only a couple (namely Zestu, Pein, and Kisame) seemed to know more about Tobi than the others. Sakura noticed that Tobi was careful not to slip up on his lighthearted persona around others including her, which is why she had seen it only a couple of times, by this action she assumed that that extremely powerful form being his true form. Possibly she was just over thinking it all because of her love for mystery books but she was pretty sure there was more to Tobi than originally let on, and like any other mystery enthusiast, Sakura was drawn to Tobi, she wanted to figure out Tobi more than anything. Sakura was also not one to deny something like feelings; she felt that to deny one's feelings was weakness. Sakura knew she was drawn to Tobi a bit more than she should be to any S-ranked criminal. Yes, Sakura had a crush on Tobi, an S-ranked Akatsuki member. She remembered the first time she had heard his true voice.

_Sakura was summoned by Pein, it was 5 months into the undercover mission and she was still hesitant around the others. As Sakura approached the door to Pein's office she heard an unfamiliar deep raspy tone that ignited something deep within her stomach. Pushing that feeling aside she listened intently._

_"Yes, Right now the main mission of the Akatsuki is to complete this, we need chakra sacrifices in order for this to work." The deep voice stated in a commanding tone but still smooth and devilishly intoxicating the equivalent of cyanide laced dark chocolate._

_"Understood, I suppose I shall send Kisame and Itachi then to retrieve?"_

_Sakura peeked through the crack of the door her face blanching when she saw none other but Tobi! To Sakura's horror Tobi's eye locked onto hers and she knew she was caught._

_"It seems as if a little kitten lost its way…" he said his cyanide chocolate tone caressing her ears_

_ A second later the door flung open and the heavy man hug/tackled her._

_"Sakura-chan's here!"_

_in an instant, his voice returned to the…normal(?) High pitched tone and all of his chakra was once again concealed as the pure diabolical aurora seemed to be purged all together._

It was ever since then that Sakura couldn't help but to want to know more about that masked man, to hear his dark voice caress her ears once more. Sakura was completely and totally enthralled. The more Sakura thought about the alluring masked man the more she needed to figure out this mystery.

Sakura returned her thoughts back to the book in her hand she soon finished that book, the end game just like she knew it was going to be. Sakura then reached over to the side table and placed the first book onto it taking the second book into her had, addicted needing to see what happens next. She read and read and read, the sunset bidding her goodbye and her only company was then her book, the moon and stars above, and the slowly falling snow returning to its family who waited on the earth below. Sakura was determined but soon sleep won out as she fell asleep head resting on the arm rest short pink hair splayed out around her like a halo, book on the floor from where she dropped it in sleep, her other hand held fast on the blanket.

As Sakura was asleep a familiar guest walked in the room seeing the light was on only to turn it off, but he paused when he saw the deceptively frail looking form of the pink haired girl. Taking naturally quiet steps over he lifted the light figure into his arms like a princess. As the masked Akatsuki opened the door to Sakura's room he then placed her in bed tucking the covers around her. As Madara then turned to leave he felt a light tug on his cloak, he turned around to see a sleep ridden and slightly disheveled Sakura.

"Tobi" she said her voice groggy, she smiled warmly at him her eyes showing that look, that familiar warmth that they have when the two of them were alone, when he would accidentally slip up and use his regular voice. When he would cling to her in a tight hug. Those eyes so full of…._something_. Madara couldn't put his finger on it for the life of him and it really frustrated him.

"Yes?" He accidentally answered in his true deeper voice.

She gasped in surprise and gave a wider smile her eyes warming even more.

"Lets play in the snow tomorrow Tobi."

Correcting his mistake Madara lightened his tone "Yes! Of course Sakura-chan!"

She let go of his cape as she fell back asleep.

_Playing in the snow, how childish_ Madara thought but at the same time he couldn't get himself to totally mean it, the way Sakura had asked him was so warm and inviting.

Looking down at her form the moonlight giving an alluring glow to her silk skin and pink hair it was almost sinful. After a couple more moments looking down at her Madara then left her room and proceeded into his own.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up in her bed, she couldn't really remember how she got there, the last thing she remembered was sleeping on the couch. She gave a mental shrug getting out of her bed and then taking a shower. Sakura then dressed in fresh clothes and dried her hair. Walking out of her room she walked to the kitchen, looking at the daylight she could tell it was probably some time around 11 in the morning, how long was she reading last night? Sakura grabbed a water bottle and something simple to munch on.

"Sakuraaa-chan!" She smiled at the familiar voice as she was hug/tackled a moment later.

"Hi Tobi."

"Ready Sakura-chan?" he asked squeezing her tightly before letting her go again.

Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Ready for what Tobi?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

Tobi pouted obviously unhappy with her answer.

"Sakura-chan said she was going to play with Tobi outside today!"

Everything then came back to her, Tobi carrying her back to her bed, yet another slip up of his voice, and then her asking him to….play with her. She mentally face palmed.

"Oh yeah, sorry I totally forgot" she scratched the back of her head smiling sheepishly, "Let me go throw on some boots and a jacket."

Tobi was so eager to go and play outside he was practically bouncing up and down as he followed her like a puppy into her room. She then put on knee high socks and boots. She then felt a heavy material on her back as her arm was picked up and guided through a sleeve she blushed. Tobi was helping her put on her jacket! And he was so _close_ to her. She mentally chastised herself for her thoughts. As she met eyes with him he faltered helping her button it up as a flare of strong chakra burst before receding a second later, and in that second she swore she could see his smug amused expression twinkle in his eye. After hurrying on the rest of her jacket she followed Tobi outside into the knee high snow.

"Lets make a snowman!" Tobi said excitedly. Sakura smiled as she helped him gather snow. About a half an hour later the snow man was made and Tobi ran in to grab eyes and a mouth. He handed Sakura a button for the eyes and they both stuck on the eye buttons at the same time and then he put a carrot as the nose and Sakura put a piece of yarn as the smile. Sakura looked over to Tobi and smiled.

"What next?" she asked. His eye sparkled deviously and Sakura could hardly get a step backwards before her face was covered in snow.

"Snow war!" Tobi battle cried before running for his life. Sakura then too let out a battle cry chasing after the elusive ninja with her chakra enhanced feet. Even with her chakra enhanced bounds Tobi was faster than her. In 7 minutes she totally lost track of him. She stopped and looked around totally lost.

"Sakuraaa-chan!" Tobi tackled her from the left. She gave a yell of surprise jumping out of the way on natural instinct causing Tobi to knock both of them over into the snow. He rolled off of her and lay beside her in the snow. They both caught their breaths puffs of air appearing and disappearing with every breath.

"Sakura-chan" Tobi said sitting up cross legged

Sakura too sat up smiling at him "Yes?"

Tobi then pulled out a black box the size of her palm tied together with white string.

"Tobi got you a Christmas present."

Sakura's face dropped she totally forgot it was Christmas today! Tobi pushed the small black box into her hands

"Open it Sakura-Chan!" he whined impatiently. She smiled at him touched that he went out of his way to buy her a gift.

"Okay" she nodded untying the white string before removing the top of the box.

She gasped, inside the box was a red silk ribbon with beautiful embroidery that looked at least a couple decades old and _extremely_ expensive. Tobi then pushed Sakura's Hitai-ate to her neck and took the beautiful red silk; he then tied it in a bow on her head. She blushed peering through her lashes at him as she touched the side of the ribbon.

"Tobi" she murmured looking a bit embarrassed "I forgot to get you something…" she finished averting her eyes.

"I know what Sakura can give Tobi." Tobi mused light heartedly. Sakura then looked up questioningly. Tobi then placed his gloved hand lightly over her eyes. Sakura furrowed her brows confused at the motion, she was about to protest when a soft pair of lips grazed her own making her gasp. In Sakura's stomach fireworks exploded the small motion leaving her lips tingling and her heart skipping a beat. Sakura immediately leaned in unconsciously wanting more of the soft pair of lips. Tobi's other hand held the back of her head his fingers intertwined in her soft pink hair. He peppered three short light kisses on her lips before coming down for the forth time Sakura then to his surprise wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips onto his for a heated needy kiss. He returned the kiss with as much fervor as she. Tobi entangled his fingers into her hair enjoying the feeling of the ends of her pink hair brushing against and tickling his bare wrists. A bit later they broke apart leaving Sakura gasping for breath. Tobi removed his fingers from her hair, running them through her pink locks slowly as if to savor the feel of her hair. Tobi then took his hand away from Sakura's eyes and all Sakura could see of Tobi's face was his smirking full lips before the mask hid that too.

"Tobi…" she murmered.

"Sakura-chan's lips are so soft!" Tobi said. He then removed his glove his fingers pressing against her heated cheek.

"Sakura-chan looks cute when she blushes."

As Sakura then went ten shades redder there came a dark chuckle from Tobi sending shivers she couldn't repress down her spine. Sakura's stomach butterflies were in an uproar feeling the callused hand upon her face and the dark eye trained on her face. Tobi's thumb ran slowly over the corner of her lips as if committing the texture to memory sending another wave of shivers down her.

Tobi then removed his hand and put his glove back on. Standing up suddenly he poked her in the shoulder.

"Sakura's it!" he yelled delightedly before taking off at the speed of light.

"Tobi's such a tease." Sakura huffed to herself before picking her cold butt up out of the snow and walking back to the base.

Fin.

* * *

A/N

Well I hope you liked it! Writing fan fiction, although time consuming is very fun.

After I write on Madara for next chapter who should I do next?


	2. The first Snow (Itachi)

Ughh I'm sooo sorry this took so long ;v;

no excuses on my part.

This is by far the longest chapter I have everrrr written ending up at about 15 pages /tears of happiness

Itachi and Sakura are my OTP seriously though, I ADORE this pairing!

I hope I did everything okay, just another note that they are going to be slightly out of character to be able to benefit the story

but I tried my hardest to keep everyone in character, Itachi was almost painful for me to write because I am suchh a stickler on how in character he has to be D: but I survived /sobs

I hope you all like it C: This one goes to my favorite OTP of all time, the lovely Itachi and Sakura 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO**

****also, I may have missed some grammar issues when I scanned over the story, so I apologize about that also ;_;;

* * *

Chapter Two: The First Snow (Itachi)

Sakura sat on her bed, it was late at night probably 2:00 in the morning, but she could not seem to fall asleep, she has been having trouble falling asleep lately. Every time she would try and relax a billion anxieties would trample her like a wave crashing upon a shore. She continued to braid her light pink hair as she stared up at the large full moon.

Sakura had been stuck with the Akatsuki for a while now on a secret mission assigned to her by Tsunade, at first Sakura was shaking in her boots about having to be a part of a S-class criminal organization but now she has grown to being comfortable with the idea, possibly a bit _too_ comfortable.

Within a couple of weeks, Sakura has found herself to be laughing at and joking with their unique personalities. Deidara and Tobi were always fighting like siblings and Sakura had to constantly unglue one from the other. Zestu and Sakura shared nice conversations, his wide plant knowledge always bringing an interesting medical based topic to the table, every now and then Sasori would also contribute to the conversation and get them all talking about toxins, poisons and such. Kisame would always stick up for her when Hidan called her a _"Pagan!" _not that Sakura actually cared about being called useless insults but she appreciated the kindness Kisame would give. Aside from all the others there was one of the group she couldn't take her eyes off of. Uchiha, Itachi. The Uchiha prodigy was always so quiet and serene she could imagine him (if the massacre had not taken place) sitting on the edge house feet in the cool grass below. As the light of the sun dawning hit his face he would take a sip of his tea, the whispering wind lightly brushing his hair. Sakura sighed, he really was handsome with his dark hair and thought provoking brow, what she would give to run her hands through that silky raven black hair! Even more than physical attraction, Sakura had an undying respect for the Uchiha prodigy for Sakura knew one of the darkest secrets of Kohona. Her thoughts went back to that night.

_Sakura had been informed of her mission from Tsunade to infiltrate the Akatsuki. Tsunade knew Sakura best, she knew of Sakura's immense power and ability. No one was more confident in Sakua. Even with all the confidence in the world Tsunade could not stop the look of worry to cross her face._

"_I'll be fine, I promise" Sakura said with a smile and a thumbs up._

"_Just give me every document we have recorded of the members so I can have at least a small idea of what I am up against." Tsunade just nodded, she did not trust her voice._

_Later that night a couple anbu then delivered all the documentation to Sakura. It was not much. She pushed down her anxiety once again. With a curt 'thankyou' Sakura shut the door._

_For the last hour she was recording all of the records to memory she had gone though three of the members, her fingers froze when she saw the name of the next file, a particularly large file._

"_Itachi Uchiha" she breathed eyes widening, she had forgotten this man was a part of the Akatsuki. He looked so young in the picture adorning the file. Her stomach twisted._

'_he was young when he killed his whole clan…for no apparent reason.' She glared viciously at the picture of the handsome Uchiha heir. Soon enough Sakura discovered it was not for simply 'no reason'_

_her fingers slid across the top of the particular file as she flipped it open and there before her was recorded every mission the Uchiha ever took on. The missions started out simple, but soon enough she noted that he was thrust into a world of the ninja life style with S class missions. With every memorization of every mission, her anger of him grew, the man who tore Saskue away from her and Naruto creating chaos way beyond his imagination. As soon as she thought she was going to tear the file apart in anger her eyes hit the last mission he ever had. '__CLASSIFIED INFORMATION__' it was labeled, but that did not stop our Sakura. As she read every detail of that file her face blanched whiter and whiter with every word her emerald drew over her eyes growing wider and wider by the second. By the end of the file small drops of salt water pattered against it, wetting it in small splatters. Sakura wiped away her tears. She felt the utmost sorrow for this man who had to give it all away, he had to kill everyone of his clan to stop one of the most devastating wars of Kohona's history. Sakura's heart gave a squeeze for this man thrown into an inevitable fate. In that range of half an hour or so Itachi went from being the bull's eye of her anger to the source of her heartache and the ultimate idol of the ninja sacrifice._

A knock on her door shook Sakura from her thoughts.

'who would still be awake at this hour?' she thought.

"Yes?" she answered.

Kisame threw the door open probably a little rougher than necessary and leaned his bulk on the frame. Sakura knew Itachi and Kisame were out on a mission for a week or so and when she saw the minor cuts on Kisame she was about to throw him out of her room for making her deal with injuries that would probably go away in the morning, even though if Sakura were really being honest with herself she knew her medic side and compassionate side would never let her 'throw out' a victim. Then she spotted a familiar raven haired criminal. Upon seeing the injured Uchiha she jolted up from her bed throwing the covers aside. Said Uchiha rose one of his perfect eyebrows looking at her form up then down slowly, obviously so that the dense pink haired girl got the hint. Her eyes widened and then her brow furrowed when she realized she was just wearing her wrappings and spandex. She blushed just about as red as his sharingan, Itachi mused to himself. After quickly throwing on a shirt and straightening out her sheets, she helped Kisame lift Itachi to her bed.

"Why didn't you call me to the main room?" she asked frustrated. Itachi had lost a good amount of blood that he could have saved.

Kisame snorted as if he was agreeing with her annoyance "This one is too proud to be operated on where everyone can see."

Sakura rolled her eyes '_of course'_.

Itachi was a proud man, though his pride was a humble type of pride that only showed itself in certain instances. Sakura guessed it was because he was raised as the Uchiha heir and as young as he could walk a sense of pride was probably carved into the handsome man. Although his quiet grace was sure the humble part of this man, Itachi would never ever brag about his wide range of abilities instead he would let the abilities speak for themselves and never hint to the hours of practice they would have taken to master.

This was a sure change from Naruto who would always complain about the work and Sauske who would get that shit eating grin whenever he knew he was better than the rest of us. Sakura clenched her fists angrily.

"Sakura…" a smooth voice drew her from her thoughts.

"s-sorry" she stuttered apologetically.

Itachi blinked at her blankly as she used a chakra scalpel to cut though his shirt.

"Alright, well I'm going to take my leave." Kisame said before a door closed behind him but Sakura being in 'medic mode' did not even hear him. Itachi just observed the pink haired girl with her expression of immense concentration, eyebrows furrowed , small plump lips slightly separated, she closed her eyes, her long eye-lashes brushing against her cheeks as she scanned him with her chalkra.

"Itachi" she said causing him to flicker his charcoal framed garnet eyes to her emerald ones.

"You are poisoned." She stated matter-of-factly. "This is going to take a while to heal, so relax and try not to flare your chalkra." He nodded flickering his eyes back to the far wall.

Two hours later, after finishing the last of the healing Sakura stood up from kneeling by his body. Itachi felt a good amount better, the poison being filtered out of his system and the gash in his chest being healed. He flickered his eyes to the medic he could feel her chalkra reserves were so harshly depleted she was hardly standing upright. Sakura swayed back and forth before crashing onto the bed, right on top of Itachi's right arm, in between him and the wall. Itachi tensed, not really knowing what to do. Itachi knew he was not supposed to move right after being healed from something of such velocity of what he was just healed from and the small medic was so far gone she was already drifting to sleep from exhaustion. Itachi knew that Sakura knew of the Uchiha massacre seeing as his foolish little brother was one of her team mates

'_and her ignorant loves'_ his mind reminded him and he gave an 'tsk' of discontent not really knowing why.

"How can one fall asleep so close to an enemy?" Itachi said, his velvety voice rolling over Sakura's small frame in waves. She chuckled.

"Who is my enemy and who is my friend?" her glimmering green eyes peering up at him in good humor. "As times change so does your friends and in turn your enemies also." She hummed giving a good yawn before drifting off to sleep. Itachi was stunned, floored really. He had not expected such a profound answer from a simple looking girl, though the last few weeks he had learned there was so much more to this simple girl. She had a fierce fire that would overpower her foe, she also had the medic's dedication not stopping until she was on the edge of death herself, wanting to do everything to the best of her ability. Everything Sakura did, she did it with a smile afterwards.

'_Possibly if things have turned out differently she would have been good partner-'_

Itachi stopped himself eyes widening only a fraction, since when did he ever think about… partners? He rubbed his hands over his eyes suppressing a groan.

Itachi could not deny it to himself, for denying one's emotions completely was weakness. Power was when one discovered their emotions and then in turn learned to work with them forming the emotions into power.

He could not deny that over the course of since she joined the Akatsuki he had grown overly attached to the small pink haired girl.

**Three months ago**

_Itachi looked at all the rest of the members. It was odd, all gathering in one place, the Akatsuki were almost never together in one place even at the bases, they preferred to be separate. There was a special occasion for all of them to be in one similar place though, and that was the acceptance of the short pink haired ninja from Kahona. Yes, Itachi recognized the ninja once he first saw her, it was hard to forget a pink haired girl. He closed his eyes in thought; something had changed about this girl from the last encounter with her he had. Sakura seems more confident, stronger in her ability that is. When Itachi opened his eyes they met directly with those said confident green orbs. Green clashing with red. Sakura looked away first._

_Keeping one ear in the conversation as always Itachi did not say anything. When the meeting was adjourned Kisame flanked Itachi's left side as usual._

"_New girl is from your old village Itachi?"_

_Itachi gave his tall comrade a stoic side glance "...hn"_

_He awnsered, but Kisame being around Itachi so often knew it was a 'yes'._

"_Did you ever know her before today?" Kisame prodded curiously._

"…_Kisame" Itachi responded in a warning tone. _

_Translation: shut up with the stupid questions._

_Kisame sighed rolling his eyes._

Itachi peered down at the sleeping girl, her pink hair spread scrappily around her head like a halo of sorts. Sakura was really an incongruity, Itachi was deemed as the villain of Kohona, the villain of her once best friend and yet she treated him with all the kindness in the world. His eyes narrowed as realization dawned upon him.

'_Does she know that Kohona ordered me to get rid of my clan?'_

He looked down at the girl, her sleeping form looked like the quintessence of innocent but he couldn't help the suspicion that grew in his bones.

If she did know, would she tell leader? Should he just dispose of her now?

Even though Itachi knew he was interested in this girl he would push any emotions away for the sole purpose of his mission.

"Itachi?"

He almost jolted being pulled out of his thoughts so suddenly but he refrained and just gazed down at her in his usual stoic manner.

As Sakura grasped her position snuggled up to the Uchiha's arm much less on a bed her face went almost as red as his sharingan. She gave a little endearing 'eep!' as she scrambled out of the bed, in the process tripping and face planting on the floor. Itachi raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched in amusement. Sakra went even redder, her gaze averting to the ground.

"Sakura." Itachi said in his usual quiet tone winning over her attention.

"Ah yes, I'll check and see if your good to go." Sakura mumbled before placing her hands on his shirtless (and well defined although that was the last thing Sakura was thinking about….okay mabie not the _last thing_…) torso. Her warm green chalkra ran through his system assessing it a couple minutes later she removed her hands and stepped aside.

"Your good as new." She smiled the pretty blush still lightly dusting her cheeks.

Itachi soundlessly got up from her bed, she was fidgeting nervously. He turned and rose one questioning eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth, then closed it, repeating the process one more time before stating with a slump of her shoulders:

"It's nothing."

Sakura sighed, she thought Itachi already left the room, but when she saw him still standing there looking at her with quizzical eyes she didn't really believe it. Wordlessly Itachi then took two steps closer to her nervous form. Sakura was entranced by this man's obsidian beauty. A slow hand reached out and took a piece of pink hair in between two fingers feeling the silky quality of it. Itachi as he ran his fingers through the piece of hair observed Sakura, looking for something in her jade eyes.

"Is there something you aren't telling me sa-ku-ra?" he asked his lips moving temptingly with every syllable, the words said so serenely and quietly she almost didn't hear.

Sakura averted her eyes to the ground a garnet blush growing on her cheeks. Sakura did not trust her voice so she just shook her head 'no'.

Itachi studied her with his smoldering gaze for a couple more seconds before dropping his hand away from her face and leaving with a simple "hn."

Sakura had not realized she was holding her breath until he exited her room. Running a hand through her hair she exhaled exhaustedly a part of her bitter at Itachi for pulling out these emotions she couldn't have for him. Who could blame her though? Before Itachi left the village she would always hear girls talking about him and how attractive he was and smart, not to mention powerful, "The perfect husband~" they would squeal. Even after Itachi betrayed the village, although the women would be embarrassed and slightly ashamed to admit it, he still had a pull on the women there, every last one of them, a diabolical pull, like a dark fantasy. She over heard the similar conversation among two jounin women once in a bar, they somehow got on the subject of the S-class Uchiha and they both admitted to each other that they wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him, at the time before Sakura knew of the real disposition of the massacre to listen to all the women's dark fantasies of the Uchiha made her sick. Now they brought an amused grin to her face.

'_I wonder what Itachi would think if he was the one to over hear their conversation?' _

she thought while snickering to herself. Soon after her inner monologue Sakura fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Sakura opened her tired eyes. She blinked tiredly at the rays of sunlight piercing through her window. If Sakura had to guess, she would say it was around 12 in the afternoon so she must have gotten a good 7 hours or so of sleep. Slowly getting herself off the bed she looked back down at her bed and sneered in degust of Itachi's dried blood adorning the white sheets, bending over she stripped her bed of the sheets throwing them on the floor by the wall, she would have to wash them later. Sakura threw her short hair up in a ponytail before opening the door. She blinked in surprise at the blue chest right in front of her. "Kisame." She greeted hesitantly smiling up at his blue face. He blinked just as surprised as her.

"Oh Sakura, I was just about to wake you up." He laughed.

"What's up?" she asked leaning on her door frame smiling with him.

"Pein wants to see you."

"Alrightie." Sakura replied in her kind tone "thank you for letting me know Kisame."

He smiled, his eyebrow raising in amusement.  
"You know, you don't have to act so nice, I mean you _are_ in a group of S class criminals."

Sakura smiled tilting her head to the side slightly.

"But that never stopped you Kisame-san."

Kisame smiled wide his pointy teeth showing happily at the obvious praise.

"Watch out kid, that kindness might just be a ruse." He joked.

"Kisame" a deeper voice calmly said. Sakura jumped surprised at the third person's stealth.

The ever handsome Itachi took a couple steps closer, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"It is improper to walk around like that in the presence of a female." His crossed arms were tense like coiled springs. His red eyes stared down the blue man impatiently, just daring Kisame to try and cross him.

Kisame rolled his eyes while taking his leave, obviously familiar with the dark haired man's odd antics.

as Kisame walked away he grumbled something like "never stopped Hidan before..."

Sakura giggled amused at the two's odd friend dynamics

Itachi raised a single dark eyebrow at the light sound of the pink haired girl.

He stood there, his red eyes alert and observant towards the girl looking straight into her soul (or what it felt like to Sakura.) then he simply turned, and walked away.

Sakura expelled her breath she did not know she was holding, after a minute of calming her stampede of a heartbeat she walked to Pein's office.

the hideout was large and treacherous any one else who was not a ninja could have been lost within a few moments, forget about actually finding a room!

Sakura gave one curt knock on the door.

"enter." a serene but firm voice answered in return.

Sakura stepped into the room with a large desk an many neatly organized files of hundreds upon hundreds of papers. Pein was standing facing the wall with his hands elegantly folded behind his back, when Sakura shut the door he smoothly spun to face her; a classic villain's move.

"Sakura," Pein curtly greeted her.

He then slid a file across the table towards her.

"This is the information on the mission in mist you shall be attending to." Sakura picked up the file and leafed through it as Pein continued to go into more detail.

"This is a simple assassination mission, it will take a week."

Sakura bit her tongue from asking why it would take as long as a week if it was a simple assassination mission, but Pein saw the expression upon her face.

"The man you are to assassinate is a well known figure in the area and his death will cause a good amount of uproar."

Sakura nodded understanding what Pein had met, if they attempted at leaving directly after the murder it would cause suspicions, so she and her partner would have to blend in as tourists and then leave when the heat dies down.

"Is it Tobi and I again?" Sakura asked, she was surprised when Pein shook his head.

"No, the man Kuroske will be surrounded with guards, it would be beneficial to have Itachi accompany you."

Sakura fought down a pathetic giddy grin and nodded solemnly.

"You are to leave tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"Yes Pein-Sama"

Sakura then took the file and returned to her room leafing through it as she went.

She gave a strangled cough at the bounty of this guy, her eyes bulging like a fish's

"No wonder so many people are out to get this guy! I've never seen so many zeros in my life!" She whispered to herself disbelieving the figure on the paper.

Itachi waited by the front entrance of the base for Sakura. His crossed arms showed a bit of his irritation, she was late.

"Itachi! Sorry, I'm late; Tobi wouldn't get off of me."

Itachi had to concentrate to keep from frowning and glaring, of course he would be a bit angry at some other male having physical contact with the girl he was infatuated with. He mentally shook his head, it was time to focus on the mission, he would direct this anger at defeating the guards with sharingan so Sakura can step in and take out the main target.

"Let's go."

he said simply, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura frown obviously unhappy with his cold response. It was obvious to someone as keen as Itachi that Sakura had grown feelings for him as well, possibly not romantic feelings as himself, but possibly admiration...or something of that sort. Not like it had really mattered because he had to continue to pursue his original mission, it just...confused him. At first Itachi just thought he was seeing things, or making up things in his head but time and time again he was proved wrong. His main question is why would Sakura have any emotions other than hate towards him? She knew he slaughtered his whole clan, causing her past love and one of her best friends to leave her, her emotions toward him just did not make any logical sense. Perhaps she threw away every emotion she had in her past home, perhaps now she was just a different version of herself, not dedicated to the village like she used to be.

He blinked simply at the pink haired girl as they raced across the trees faster than any normal ninja could run. Returning his gaze to the forest laden path in front of him, Itachi continued to run.

Sakura was feeling antsy as the sun set signaling they were close to their target, her stomach tightened in almost painful anxiety and her strong hands tightened into balled up little fists then unclenched resuming the cycle spiritually.

"Sakura."

translation: Sakura calm down, it is not proper for a ninja to be nervous about a mission.

In one word everything Itachi wanted to say got through to her. Sakura was kind of curious if she could be able to do the same.

"Itachi." she replied with a meaningful look, as if it would help carry what she was trying to say across to him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow the corners of his handsome lips giving an amused little smirk. He then turned back around to continue his silent run.

It was obvious to Sakura that she was not able to get anything across with one look, except for the fact that she was an idiot.

'hit annnnd miss.' she thought with a sigh.

Sakura learned that she liked the quietness of the Uchiha, it was very calming like a cool breeze on a sweltering summers day. She liked Itachi's whole presence; he was powerful enough to make her feel safe but not an overbearing type of power that felt suffocating.

Suddenly Itachi stopped in his tracks flickering his eyes to Sakura in a silent command to stop beside him. Sakura did as she was told. Itachi's blood eyes intensely focused in on his prey. Green eyes followed the red ones to see where they lead. Sixteen men were all in a group, they were all talking to each other.

"Don't worry bout it, boss just likes to be left alone sometimes to do his own thing." a red haired ninja said to the purple haired one.

"Bull-Shit!" purple yelled back in a rough intense voice not unlike an angry naruto. It was easy to tell that he was the young hothead of the group, whose opinion did not really seem to be taken to heart by anyone.

"You know that little prick is doin' something shady the way he saunters off like a druggie as if he needs to get a fix or something!" he growled at the others, heckles rising as if he was a cornered animal.

"Hey! Let's not forget that 'prick' is the one that is paying us. He said he was going to the river, he is probably just washing up or meditating." first one yelled back defending the main target.

"Sakura." Itachi breathed so quiet that if Sakura was not so hyper aware at his presence next to her she would have missed it altogether.

"You find and exterminate the target and I will handle the rest."

Sakura had to bite her lip so she wouldn't gape at him. 'The rest' happened to be around sixteen highly skilled men. She forced a curt nod biting back any worry she had for him.

"Okay be careful." Sakura said in a concerned tone.

When Itachi turned to face her with his brows drawn in a tad and confusion flitting across his blood eyes before disappearing completely into his usual stoic mask she realized what she accidentally had said, her face turning beet red.

"Cuz' you know, I wouldn't want to have to waste my energy healing stuff that didn't need healing in the first place." she gave a nervous laugh her face turning even more red at the terrible cover-up before running off in the direction of the river.

As she ran she felt like slamming her stupid head into a rock

"Kami-sama just kill me now." Sakura groaned to herself.

"I'm sure that can be arranged my dear." a light but oh so dark voice said from behind her, Sakura gasped she didn't even realize that there was someone behind her, this guy was good.

Sakura twisted her agile body down barley missing a strong kick that was aimed for her abdomen. She twisted and did a back handspring onto a branch around 5 meters away from the guy, as she looked up she met eyes with the man who was non other than the main target.

Sakura's mind went into over-drive, the target was supposed to be some revolution writer, not a ninja so skilled she couldn't even feel his presence! Her eyes narrowed, his chakra signature was still hidden, although that last swift kick of his showed his immense power and speed she was not sure about him having chakra. With that speed and power, if he did have chakra, this could be very bad. _Very very bad. _Sakura exhaled, whatever, she didn't really have much of a choice anyways, she had to fight him there was no way out of it.

"Well, well well…what do _we _have here?" he cackled and licked his lips sending off a shiver of horror down the pink haired girl's back the horror then turned to anger.

"You could call me the grim reaper." Sakura smirked tilting her head slightly taking in the dark blue haired mans appearance. "Because sir, I'm going to drag you straight to hell." Sakura did not know when she grew some balls…. possibly it was from hanging out with the cheeky Hidan more than she should.

The man's eyebrows shot up in amusement as he leaned forward in on his branch, hands shoved in his pockets of his ninja pants. He gave a low whistle. "Feisty, I like it."

Sakura snorted. The man tilted his head with a feigned pouting look.

"Too bad I'm going to have to kill you."

In a millisecond the man was gone, in another second he was right in front of her, his fist sailing forward to punch, she didn't give him the chance. Sakura side stepped him and as he sent another punch at the same mind shattering speed she squatted swinging her leg out swooping it counter clockwise hoping to catch his legs, but to no avail this man was as quick on his feet as they come he simply jumped up and threw his leg out to drop kick Sakura while she was still squatted, Sakura rolled out of the way and jumped up into a defensive pose a couple feet away.

The man gave an eye roll growing annoyed at the girl's power. "Well you seem to be taking up a tad bit more time than I would have liked."

"Sorry to disappoint you but we are just getting started."

The man growled "I'd have to disagree". All of a sudden the man's dark blue hair went white and the whites of his eyes turned black like ink being poured into a glass of water. She gasped. _He has a bloodline_. This was far worse than Sakura could have even imagined, not only was he a skilled ninja without his chakra, he had a bloodline making him more powerful than imaginable. Sakura grit her teeth.

'_showtime' _She pulled on her ninja gloves glowering at the man.

All of a sudden the man unconcealed his chakra, it was so powerful it made Sakura's head hurt, not only was it powerful but it was a malicious kind of chakra that angrily twitched, she guessed it was from his bloodline.

Sakura gritted her teeth, she had to put in all, she could not fail now, she had to win, for her family, for her friends, for Saskue, for Naruto,….for Itachi. She closed her eyes focusing and when she opened them, she was like a whole different person ready for anything that could come her way, if only her self from 5 years ago can see her now.

Sakura and Kuroske fought tearing up trees and terrain for what seemed like hours, but in actuality it was only about half an hour, Sakura soon found out Kuroske was a genjutsu user he has tried to catch her in three genjutsus already which Sakura skillfully dismissed each, she noted that the genjutsus took up a major amount of his chakra and by this time they each were dangerously low, breathing heavily sweat coated each of them despite the cool weather.

He growled irritated at the power of this girl, if he didn't have a place to be he would be more appreciative of it and possibly even impressed but for now he was just plain annoyed and cutting it close with his chakra. Enough was enough though, his men was going to wonder what was taking him so long.

He flash stepped over to the pink-haired girl and as quickly as a flash of lightning he slammed her into the boulder with his left hand, and with his right he formed a string of hand-signs. "Sorry dear this is going to be a bit painful." He whispered before he placed his hand that was forming signals a couple seconds ago to my forehead.

White. Hot. Pain.

It was all I knew, It made my whole body shake and collapse to the ground shuddering in over exertion. I screamed louder than I knew I could do possible but I could not hear myself, my ears were ringing, and my vision was growing darker and darker, before I completely blacked out I saw a familiar figure. Itachi. And then it was dark.

Itachi got rid of the target and the minion's and he made his way to the inn, The lady at the counter's eyes bulged when she saw Itachi carrying Sakura like a princess.

"Name?" the lady asked smiling with odd sparkles in her eyes.

"Takumi Shiro." Itachi made up on spot. The lady wrote it down and handed him a key. Itachi looked at the one key in her hand reached out two him. "I'd like another room." Itachi demanded simply.

The lady looked down at the papers and then looked up at Itachi. "I'm sorry sir but because the winter festival is in town we seem to be out of rooms." Itachi then took the key and paid for the room in silence and left in the direction where the room was.

The clerk smiled to herself, happy about her lie. She patted herself on the back for saving a possibly falling apart marriage. They were just to precious of a couple to loose each other and with the festival spirit in the air they may just learn to love each other again. She sighed to herself wistfully and clenched her hopeless romantic heart, feeling like a saint for her good deed.

Itachi carried Sakura to their room a little hurried than his usual walk. Sakura breathing was shallower and shallower, she was sweating heavily and every now and then she would moan in pain.

After Itachi had set her down he used what little he knew of medical jutsu to scan her body to where the genjutsu was placed. His eyes shot to her forehead. Itachi was thankful he knew of this particular genjutsu technique, back when he was still a shinobi of kahona he fought a member of the same clan as Kuroske, the knowledge of that fight helped him now when he had to figure out how to release the genjutsu. Forming many signals with his right hand he then leaned forward to where he set Sakura on the bed and placed his two fingers on her forehead.

Sakura's head was fuzzy and it hurt, she groaned as she opened up her eyes. Suddenly everything came back to her in a flash. She gasped and looked around but then instantly calmed when she saw a familiar figure sitting on the outside hallway which lead to the garden of the hotel the moon illuminating the outlines of his raven colored hair. Sakura slowly got up and stifled many other groans that were coming out of her mouth, her body ached in protest when she finally slowly took steps forward. Itachi did not greet Sakura as she sat down beside him, instead he blew on the steam coming off of his tea and then sipped.

"Itachi, how long was I asleep?" she asked, her voice a bit heavy still from the sleep.

"A while." He replied with simply. And then they ascended into a comfortable silence.

"Sakura." He finally said, she turned to look up at him her moss green eyes curious. "We need to talk" Itachi said in his serene but firm voice. He brushed a hand through his silk black hair. How Sakura envied that hair, she wondered what it would be like to tangle her in it. A clearing of a throat brought her back to the present and Sakura blushed wildly averting her eyes from that trademark Uchiha smirk.

"What about?" she asked, mentally applauding herself for not stuttering.

"When I released the genjutsu he put you in, I also saw a good amount of your memories."

Sakura's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, she was sure she probably looked like a fish, but anyone would in her predicament!

"H-how long ago…?" she asked.

"I saw glimpses from months ago and weeks ago and sometimes half a year ago, nothing exceeding more than a year."

"….so you know…everything" she whispered her fists clenching her skirt cursing her weakness.

"hn." He answered

Translation: yes.

"…are you going to-" Sakura broke off biting her lip violently taking a shuddered breath. "kill me?" she finished her eyes wildly meeting his in a way that said she would not go down without a fight

Sakura knew it was a loosing fight, any fight with Itachi Uchiha was a loosing one, but there was no way she just wouldn't try.

"No." He answered simply taking a sip of his tea.

"Wha-?" Sakura faltered surprised.

Itachi looked at the girl and rose an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't want to kill my biggest fan." He murmured eyes dancing with amusement.

Sakura went red all over again and stuttered for an answer.

Finally she just threw up her arms with a flustered "Itachi!" he just shrugged.

Some may have called it foolish for Itachi to keep Sakura alive, but Itachi did not find it foolish at all, he found it smart. Knowing now Sakura's real agenda, he knew Sakura could possibly help his foolish brother when he was gone. Sakura was vital but some part of Itachi knew he was keeping Sakura around because he enjoyed her company and thought her also pleasing to his eyes.

Sakura suddenly brightened her face lighting up and she hopped up from where they sat. She ran in the garden her feet bending as she pushed herself up on her tippie toes and reached at the sky with an elated expression.

"Itachi!" She smiled back at him small white dots peppering her pink hair. "It's snowing!" she smiled wide spinning around in the snow.

After ten minutes or so of her playing in the snow Itachi could tell she was shivering from the cold. He briskly stood up and approached her.

Sakura smiled warmly up at Itachi as he approached her.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she mused at the sky.

"Sakura your cold." He said simply frowning as she shivered again

"Who cares it's the first snow!" She said happily.

Suddenly Sakura then was pulled into two strong arms and her back warmed against a familiar Uchiha's chest, her face once again heated but she couldn't help but to snuggle against the firm chest.

"hmm." He hummed his chest rumbling and causing her skin to break out in goose bumps. Sakura craned her face upward to look at Itachi's ,he was heart stoppingly _gorgeous_ from that close and she twisted herself around in his arms facing Itachi to get a better view. Sakura smiled warmly, she loved the way the white little snow flakes got caught in his long long dark eyelashes, or the way his warm intelligent eyes stared at her, or the way his soft full lips tilted slightly in a smile.

"Itachi?" she said her fingers lightly brushing the side of his face, he leaned in slightly to her fingers his eyes flickering closed for a second.

"hn?"

"I'm glad I get to spend the first snow with you." Sakura said quietly, that warm smile adorning her face.

Itachi then leaned in slowly, tantalizingly giving Sakura time to say if this was not what she wanted. Oh but it was. Itachi brushed his soft lips across Sakura's and then pulled back to look at her face. She was bright red as expected but she was also pouting.

"That's it?" she asked

Itachi smirked, a smirk that filled his red eyes with silent malicious promises, so many promises that Sakura was almost regretting asking it. _Almost._

So as snow fell like pieces of heaven's clouds around the two, Itachi took Sakura's lips into a full kiss holding her tightly in his strong arms. When he pulled away Sakura was gasping for air, but Itachi did not stop, he continued to pepper soft kisses across her collar bone and down her neck when he hit a spot that caused her to jolt and wrap her hands around his neck he then bit down causing Sakura to moan.

"_Itachi!"_ she gasped unconsciously untying his dark hair with her fingers. Letting it fall freely.

Itachi the pulled away, leaving Sakura dizzy with want.

"Itachi," Sakura exhaled resting her head in the crook of his neck. "What are you doing to me."

Itachi chuckled, a deep warm chuckle that caused Sakura to shiver in pleasure. He then leaned down and kissed her fore head running his slender fingers through her short pink hair.

"Just about the same as you are doing to me Sakura." He finally answered as he continued running his hands through her pink hair

the snow continued to fall around Sakura and Itachi even after they returned inside and fell asleep, and just like the love of two destined ninja, the snow would always beautiful.

* * *

Review for a 15 page oneshot C;?


End file.
